by venom's sweet sting
by woodfairy140
Summary: lana's a black widow killer and clark is her next victim. Or is he. Clana. I like feedback so tell me what you do/don't like:Disclaimer:I dont't own smallville or By Venoms Sweet Sting the book Tear;sniff;P
1. prologue

By venom's sweet sting

By woodfairy140

prologue: latrodectus mactans, also known as the black widow spider. often timid creatures they only bite when accidentaly in contact with humans. Identifiable by a red or orange hour glass shape on it's abdomen and it's shiny black exoskeleton. Quite beautiful actually. And quite deadly.

Daily PLanet Headline: Luthor's Dead!Widow recieves fortune!

By Lois Lane

Yesterday at 2:45 am, Alexander"Lex" Luthor, died in his sleep after almost a week of severe illness. The mysterious Luthor, billionare and owner of Luthor-corp, and his wife, noted arachnologist and author, Lana Lang, lived a life of seclusion. Choosing to get treated for his symptoms at home rather than at proper medical institution, the healthy man of twenty-seven passed on with only his wife as witness. Earlier today Ms. Lang, who decided to keep her maiden name for science related reasons, made a public announcement stating that of the 176 billion eft to her in her late husbands will, one- third of it will be donated to charities worldwide as well as some universities. She made the tearful announcment that Lex's funeral will be held a week from this date and will be at the Metropolis cemetary where he will be buried next to his father. The fashionable Ms. Lang will also be starting a new fashion line based on the research she has done with spiders. The designs will be derived from the markings each species uses to identify itself and warn off predators. As a preview to this, Lang was wearing a black silk shift dress with a bright red hourglass-shaped mark on the bodice. Some people commmented it was rather innapropriate giving that this is the mark of the, often deadly, black widow spider. But even yet it was stunning.


	2. Deal

Deal

"great job on that article Lois.Didn't think you had it in you." Clark Kent said to the tall, ash-blonde, woman.

Lois Lane smiled." Yeah well you know, Smallville. I am the best." Clark laughed as she breathed on her nails and rubbed them harshly against her pink blouse with mock nonchalance. Lois was actually very pleased with herself. Not only did she just make her very first front page story, but she also unexpectdely became close friends with Lana Lanf, who also promised an exclusive interview. The only problem was that the Daily Planet boss, Mr. Perry, wouldn't print any interviews. He only Printed news not one-on-ones. So that meant Lois, who was a member of the staff at the PLanet, couldn't even profit from the interview directly. But luckily, she was a genious .

"So Kent," Lois said, situating herself directly on Clark's temporary desk,"do you really find me so annoying that you wouldn't even do me a little, teensy, favor?"

Clark raised an eyebrow. Lois was definetly a handful at times, but he had something of a soft spot for the tough-as-nails-girl. After his re-emergance into the world as Superman, she had helped him to secure a free-lancing job at the PLanet and she hadn't asked questions about his past. He couldn't remeber anything and still didn't know too much about his past in Smallville. So, in a sense, he felt indebted to this annoying woman.

"Quite possibly. The favor being...?"

"Well, you know how you're a free-lancer and I'm under contract right? Well, I have managed to get an exclusive interview with the famous beauty herself!"

Clark frowned.

"Lana Lang, Luthors widow, and my new good friend. With an admitantly excellent sense of fashion."

"And where do I come into play if it's your interview?" Lois rolled her eyes. "Smallville, for a smart guy you are really dumb. I obviously couldn't do anything with this stroke-of-luck, so I was wondering if you would do the interview for me and sell it to the highest bidding magazine. Fifty-fifty. Whaddya say?"

Clark thought for a moment. Lois, as much as he was loathe to admit, was right. If Ms.Lang had offered Lis an exclusive then that ment plenty of cash and good exposure. Great exposure actually. And, except for a few very imoressive articles on Superman, Clark didn't have much of a resume. besides, from what he read, Ms. Lang is a really wonderful woman. Maybe she'd even offer an exclusive for her fashion line. Clark was starting to feel a little nervous just thinking about it.

"Deal"

They shook on it.


	3. the black widow has chosen

"Hello, Lana."

"Hello Lois! have you decided to take me up on my offer?"

Lois smiled into the phone. She was good. "Yes in fact I have. But I won't be able to make it so I'll have to send down a freelancer."

"Oh, I hope you're all right."

Lois laughed goodnaturedly at Lana's kindnes. "I'm fine. It's nothing major, but I'll send him at around seven tomorrow."

"Him?"

Lois heard the question in her voice, "Yes him. A particularlly gorgeous him in fact. Sort of bumbling, but a hunk."

Lana's tinkling laugh came out of the phone,"I hope you don't think me too foreward but will you describe him?"

"Well, I'll try, but you'll get to see for yourself tomorrow. He's tall, muscular, and heartstoppingly beautiful. But that's not the half of it. He's a farm boy, so he's really sweet, and nobody knows this but he's actually really rich too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apperently his grandfather was this superbillionare and left everything to him in his will."

Pause.

"So are you dating him?"

Lois almost choked she was laughing so hard. "Good one. I sort of act as his caretaker. When he came to the Planet looking for a job, he didn't even remember anything about his past except for the basics."

A longer pause.

"How very... appealing."

"Appealing?"

Lana laughed," He just sounds interesting that's all. Maybe I could help him out."

"Oh, Lana, you're an incurable philanthropist."

"I do what I can"

"So I'll see kyou later this week right?"

"Yes, bye Lois"

As Lana hung up the phone she felt very giddy. A new prospect. Maybe with his money, added to what that horrid Lex left her, she would have an infinite supply of funding to keep her research going. Anf that Lois woman just made it so much easier. Lana smiled a smile that made her preternatually beautiful face look very devious.

"The black widow has chosen."


	4. interview with a black widow

"Ms

"Ms. Lang. A reporter from the Daily Planet is here to see you." Paolo, the butler said. Lana looked up from her desk. She was researching the new spider she had discovered while on an expedition in Rome a few months earlier. It was small and harmless, but it made the most interesting web design.

"Thank you Paolo, I'll be there in five." She watched him leave. Lana stood and stretched, feeling the muscles throughout her slender body tense and relax. She walked slowly over to the large vanity mirror and checked her reflection. For the interview she had chosen a long black dress of clingy silk, with a plunging back that reached to just the tip of her tailbone. The fabric around her flawless back was loos giving it a sort of draped look, and making the most elegant backdrop for a thin silver chain to hang halfway down her back. And if that wasn't enough to get anyone exited then the front of the dress would do the trick. A cutout of an hourglass shape reached across the chest, stopping just before it reached to expose the nipple, and the bottom of the shape spread the same length but low at the hips. A sheer red material was sewn along the inside of the cutout, meant to reaveal and conceal. She shook out her luxuriant raven hair and glossed her plump lips one more time before turning away from her breathtakingly beautiful reflection.

"Is it wrong to love yourself this much" she asked herself as she made her way to the main room of the mansion. Paolo approached her.

"Ms. Lang the reporter is here."

"Did you happen to catch his name by any chance?"

"Clark Kent"

Lana's brow furrowed. Why did that name sound so familiar? As if summoned by her thoughts alone a tall, broad-shouldered, muscular man entered the room and made his way over to where she was standing. Lana gasped imperceptibly. The morron was right. He was absolutely gorgeous.

Piercing blue eyes, high cheekbones, strong jaw, straight nose, full masculine lips. Even his rich dark hair was gorgeous.

Clark cleared his throat an stuck out a big, firm, hand. Lana blinked once and placed her small, delicate hand in his. She looked down at their grasp and stiffled a giggle. Her hand looked like a toddlers in his.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Lang." He smiled and then her knees grew weak so she locked them straight. She regained composure and smiled beatificaly up at him, relucrantly releasing his warm hand.

"The pleasures all mine. And call me Lana." she said, her voice slightly husky.

Her smile grew as she watched his eyes glaze a little and his throat work.

About time.

They were now alone in the room and she gestured for him to follow her to the largest couch, grinning to herself as she heard him stumble over a side table at the sight of her bare back.

Lana turned slowly and saw Clark hastily turning the table right side up.

"Are you all right Mr. Kent?" deliberatly making her voice low.

Clark straightened his tie before saying,"I-I'm fine L-Lana. Thanks for your, um, concern."

Lana grinned and walked around the black leather couch and lowered herself gracefully onto the direct middle. After a few seconds, Clark joined her, choosing to sit at the far left side of the couch.

"Wine?" Lana asked, lifting two flutes of red wine up off the low table in front of the couch.

Clark hesitated before gripping the glass and muttering,"Thank you"

Lana watched him take a small sip over the rim of her glass. He seemed to enjoy the expensive liquid, and she set her own flute down to pick up the silver platter from the same table.

"Strawberries and chocolate?"

She held Clark's eyes for a fleeting second before he reached over and gingerly picked up a strawberry.

Lana herself found the ripest, juciest, berry and slowly dipped it halway into the bowl of melted chocolate before taking it out and letting the excess chocolate drip. She held Clark's glassy stare as she brought the berry to her mouth abd licked the chocolate off and gently bit off the tip.

There was a sound of breaking glass and Lana watched calmly as red wine spilled all over the couch. Clarks eyes went wide as he realized what had happened. Immediatly he started apologising and picking up glass simultaneously, making sure not to make eye contact with Lana.

She sighed. What a nerd!

"Paolo!"

Clark's frantic cleaning stopped as soon as he felt a tender hand on his shoulder. Paolo rushed in, "Yes, Ms. Lang"

"We had an accident with some wine. I'll need you to mop up the couch and replace the crystal glass flute. I used them for wine and not champagne because I wanted to so don't give me that look. We'll be upstairs in my bedroom."

Lana dragged a stuttering Clark to his feet and pulled him out into the empty hall.

"Clark," Lana said softly, placing her hands on his hard chest and gazing up into his worried eyes,"don't sweat it. It happens all the time. It only spilled on the couch anyway and leather is easy to clean."

He still looked a little uneasy so she added,"We can do the interview in my room. Less distractions and more...intimacy."

Clark looked confused.

"It'll help give you a better understanding of who I am." she smiled.

"Are you sure? I'll pay you for the crystal if you'll let me."

She tiptoed the best she could in her stilleto's, it helped though when he bent towards her slightly, and pressed her lips to his smooth skin. Her lips brushing his cheek, she whispered,"I'd rather do this in my lair.

He shivered.

She smiled.


	5. aliens

The interview went smoothly, as Clark had taken pains so as not to be overcome by lust.

But even yet he had felt...somehting else. Besides being excruciatingly beautiful, she was charming, kind, caring, and had a wonderful sense of humor. The only time he had almost slipped up on his venture not to betray his poise was when she stretched out languidly on her large bed and started talking exitedly about spiders. There was something about seing such a lovely young woman, her shiny raven hair fanned out beneath her, and her oh-so-wonderful hazel eyes sparkling, talking about such an alien creature that made him feel so...so elated. That someone could care so much about a species so drastically different from the human race was amazing to him. It made him wonder if and maybe, and this is a big if and maybe, she would be open to accepting the fact that he was an alien.

Immediately Clark shook that thought out of his head. Jor-El had assured him that no human would be able to cope with the fact that he was an alien with superpowers. He had told him they would either leave him or die, and Clark wouldn't wish that on anyone. Ecspecially not someone he was fond of , and he was certainly fond of Lana. He hoped he would see her again.

At the end of the interview, Clark had let the tape recorder run a little longer, and she had escorted him to the large front doors.

Clark was extraordinarilly happy when Lana slipped a little note into his hand and pecked him on the cheek again.

He had forced himself to wait to read her note for at least a feew blocks.

It read:

Dear Clark,

I know it may not seem entirely appropriate for me to begin seeing anyone at this time, but I can't help it. I want to see you again. Soon. I'll understand if you don't want to see me again.

You're a brilliant writer and very proffesional. I remeber reading an varticle of yours about Superman. Anyway, call me if you'd like to talk over a cup of coffee sometime-I know this great place.

Love,

LANA

Love, Lana. Clark knew he was grinning widely and didn't try to conceal his joy.

Carefuly folding up his treasure, Clark shot up into the air and did a few spins over Metropolis.

R&R: Next up, the interview is published and a new character is revealed.


	6. behind the beauty

Behind the beauty: by Clark Kent

Famous widow Lana Lang has been bravely smiling her way through a devestating event. The recent death of her husband, multibillionare Lex Luthor, hasn't stopped her from continuing their crusade to save the world though. _Intruige_ has the exclusive on the mind behind the beauty.

CK: So, Lana, how are you holding up?

LL:It's hard, but I'm throwing myself harder into ourcharity work in the hope's that it will keep my mind off of Lex.

CK: You're starting a new fashion line aren't you?

LL: Yes, and it's comming along wonderfully. I won't give away too much yet, but I can tell you that the designs are absolutely amazing.

CK: Had you always dreamed of doing what your doing now?

LL: I never really dreamed of being a widow or a fashion designer. I never even thought I would marry! I always knew my calling was to spend my life studying spiders; and now I am grateful that I can continue to fufill my dream.

CK: Speaking of spiders, is it true you are preparing a book on a new species you discovered?

LL:Yes in fact. It is the most interesting thing you've ever seen. It isn't poisonus and it doesn't even look scary, but it's web is just astounding.

CK: Lana, being that the new craze is adopting orphan children, do you think you'd jump on the band wagon?

LL: Oh my! I've never been one to follow trends but I must admit I have thought about it. I'm an orphan myself you see, and I was just so grateful for my aunt. She adopted me.

CK: So maybe in the future.

LL: It's a defenite possibility.

CK: Who has been the rock in your life right now?

LL: I've settled for being my own rock. I had never really had time for close relationships with anyone other than Lex. We were always so busy with everything. The only time I really ever mingled was at the social engagements Lex was always throwing. I suppose I'm still in shock over his sudden death, but I haven't even broken down yet.

CK: Do you think it'll be a while before you do?

LL: It could happen any day. Every time I sleep I feel like an important part of myself is missing. I'll wake up early in the morning, early like Lex always did, and be expecting to hear his voice. He was my best friend.

CK: Where did you two first meet?

LL: My first book signing. He asked me for my autograph and then for a date. We went to an art museum and discovered we had similar tastes. We could go on for hours dicussing a certain piece of art.

CK:What are your future plans for yourself?

LL: Well, after my line, Arachne, launches and my book is published, I was thinking about a little vacation to wind myself down. Some time to mourn privately for my, and the world's loss of a good and loving man.

R&R. Tell me what you think.


	7. daydream

Daydream

"KENT" Perry yelled from inside his office.

Clarks head snapped up from his desk at the sound of that very enraged voice. He groaned.

Clark had been having the most wonderful dream. He and Lana had gone for a horse ride in the field by his farm and had decided to stop for a picnic under a large oak tree that provided plennty of shade. She was settled between Clarks legs and leaning back against his chest, and he was resting his cheek against her silky hair and whispering to her. Clark couldn't remember what it was he was saying, but at some point she lifted her angelic face to his and he said,"I'll never leave you" and kissed her to show that he ment it.

Clark sighed.

It was good while it lasted anyway. He silently walked into Perry's office.

"What is this?!" Perry bellowed as soon as Clark entered the room and threw a glossy magazine at his head. Clark caught it before it could get him full in the face and looked down at the magazine.

On the cover was a goddess, better known as Lana Lang. A photographer must have come by later and taken photos of Lana.

"Um, sir. It's an interview I took with Lana Lang."

"YES Clark, I see that. Why didn't you inform me?"

"Well I was under the impression you wouldn't print an interview with a widow. That it wasn't news and the Planet wasn't a gossip magazine."

"This is Lana Lang! Of course we'll print an interview with her!"

Clark raise dhis eyebrows and Perry sighed.

"How much did you get for this article?"

Clark drew the chech reciept out of his jeans pocket. Perry snatched it from him and studied it for a moment.

"I'll double this for the next interview with Ms. Lang."

"Wow sir. A-are you serious?"

Of course he was.

" I want you to get a day in the life story on her. The public wants to nkow how this wonderful woman is coping with her common yet uncommon loss."

"Yes,sir!"

"Goodman Kent. Now LEAVE"

Clark couldn't conceal the smile took over his face as he walked back to his desk in the busy newsroom.

_I wonder if Lana likes horses..._


	8. coroners report

Coroners report

"God, I hate horses!" Lana fumed.

She had just returned home from a carriage ride with Lois.

"But what about all those blue ribbons for horseback riding you have. I thought you loved horses!" Exclaimed Lois.

Lana flopped down onto the couch in her living room."Well, I love to ride them, not get pulled along by them. And I don't much like clidesdales. The clomp too much. I prefer a sleek stallion."

Lois giggled and dropped down onto the couch next to Lana."You mean like Clark?!"

Lana grinned impishly, her eyes coy."Most definetly"

"Speaking of the hapless wonder, how did the interview go? I mean, I read it and it was a lovely article, but how was he?"

Lana laughed,"In bed? great. Handling my crystal?Not so great!"

Lois gasped in mock horror at her Lana's playfulness.

"What happened with your crystal glass?"

Lana raised her eyebrows."Clark didn't tell you? Well, I had decided to be a little tease, so I served red wine and strawberries with melted chocolate."

"No!"

"Yup. And just when I bit the tip off the juicy red berry, he gripped the crystal so hard that the crystal shattered and red wine spilled all over the couch!"

After their gales of slightly histerical laughter subsided, Lois asked,"But wait. Isn't it like REALLY hard for someone to crush crystal?"

Lana thought for a moment before declaring it "wierd"

Suddenly, " I am a Rock," by Simon and Garfunkle started playing and Lana jumped up and snatched her phone off the coffe table and answered it without checking caller id.

"Hello"

"Hi, Lana, it's Clark.Kent. The reporter that-"

" I remember you Clark:) Have you called for coffee?"

"Sort of. You see my boss, Perry White, wanted me to see if you wouldn't mind doing another interview again. A sort of day in the life thing."

Lana frowned. Typical male. He just wanted something from her. She turned so Lois couldn't see the expression on her face. At least she could have fun with him before she kills him.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. Anything for you as long as it means I get to spend all day with you." Lana's voice was dripping with suggestion.

"I-I-I, um, am sure we could we c-c-could make time for coffee."

"Do you think we could make time for something a little more... pleasurable?" Lana's voice was low and smooth.

"What like a movie?"

Lana smiled at his naivet.

"No, I was thinking something a little more risque. But I've got to go now. Why don't you drop by tomorrow and we'll set the time and date and plan the events Noonish. See you then." And with that she snapped the phone shut and dropped it back onto the table.

"so.."

"He wants another interview.A day in the life sort of thing."

Lois's eyes widened,"So soon?"

Lana walked over to Lois,swinging her leather clad hips and pushing out her lace covered chest. Lana locked her eyes with an intesity she knew rivaled any insect mesmerizing her prey and watched Lois become hypnotized by her deadly beautiful stare.

"Do you not think I can make him fall in love with me?"

"N-no, that's not it at all!"

Lana glared at Lois, watching her unable to tear her eyes away."

"Then why did you act suprised?"

"I-ionly meant-"

Lana stopped walking towards Lois. Although Lois was way taller than her own 5'4" frame she toward menacingly beautiful over the sitting woman.

"Never mind that. Did you get the information on Lex I wanted?"

Lois sighed, visisbly relaxing.

"Yes."

"And...?" God the woman was annoying!

"The coroners report has been succesfully changed."

Authors note: Hey guys and gals! I know lana may seem a little deranged and maybe even bi-polar but that's not it. She had a really rough experience earlier in her life that has led to a complete inability to trust anyone, men inparticular. Stay tuned and you'll find out why she acts so...black widowish!


End file.
